The Road
by the crimson nutcase
Summary: the story of a rookie wwe tag team. 2 oc's, i really need help with the title.
1. the OC'S

Disclaimer: all characters belong to there receptive owners.

Summmary

the journey of a new rookie tag team (co-written with Chaotic dwarf)

bio

name: Rey cobra age: 21 weight: heavyweight hieing: 6 ft 5

Apparel: in ring: red trousers with white flames at bottom, white top with red RAW logo on the back, black boots, red wrist and red elbow pads, Out ring: all the ring attire, plus red Aviator glasses and a red Jacket. Long brown messy hair. Hazel colored eyes.

Trained: Edge

signatures: TKO, Standing elbow drop with a chair (if hardcore or ref out), OVERKILL (super death valley driver).

Hometown: England

tag team: Revolution

name: Sean Recon age: 22 weight: light heavy weight, hight: 5 ft 9

Apparel: In ring: black cargo pants with Crimson dragon illustration on them, crimson boots, white tape round wrists. Out ring: same as in ring plus a black leather jacket, hair:brown mop.

Trained: Ricky 'the dragon' steamboat

hometown: england

signatures: dragon tamer (neck breaker), reaper fever (spring bored insuguri), suicida (moonsault off turnbuckle)

tag team: Revolution

Tag team name: Revolution, tag team finisher: TKO to Suicida


	2. Part One

The Road

Part 1

Backstage at the Raw show on WWE, two debuting Tag Team partners named Revolution prepare for there match against Hawkins and Ryder in a Tag Normal Match.

''Come on man let's get pumped'' says Sean Recon the smaller of the two.

''Yeaah! Little buddy, let's go'' says Rey Cobra the taller and much bigger of two.

As they were walking towards the stage, to come out. They heard Ryder and Hawkins talking about there match and how they were going to win, as Cobra jumped into the conversation and said ''I highly doubt that as we are far better than Edge's bitch's, even if I was taught by Edge''.

''Look at that shit hair, Dude'' says Recon.

'' You can't exactly talk, look at your crap hair'' Ryder said.

''Don't insult my hair, Bitch'' as Recon lunged at Ryder.

Cobra grabs Recon and says ''wait till the match, Dude!''

As Hawkins and Ryder walk of for there entrance, Recon shout's '' come back here you little punks!''.

4 minutes later, Cobra and Recon walk to the stage and there music hits (Queens of the Stone Age – Go with the Flow). They walk out and hear the crowd cheer, BOOM! As the fireworks went off, the crowd cheered even more. They ran to the ring and eventually climbed up the turnbuckle and pointed to the sky, as Cobra climbed down Recon did a backflip and then as Ryder entered the ring,

Rey was holding Sean back, Cobra went to his corner. Recon and Ryder would start.

The bell goes and Cobra tags himself in, Recon annoyed walks to his corner.

Cobra irish whips Ryder off the rope and attempts a clothesline, Ryder ducks and Cobra spins round and elbow 's him in the face. Cobra picks him up and powerbombs him and then tags in Recon, Recon goes to the top rope as Ryder's getting up, Recon leaps and land's a crossbody. '' Wow look at that, what a great crossbody from the newcomer'' says Lawler. Recon walks to the rope and attempts

a springboard leg drop, Ryder moves and crawls to his corner and tags in Hawkins. Recon manages to tag in Cobra, Cobra runs in and drop kicks Hawkins in the ribs and falls face first, Cobra runs and kicks Ryder in the stomach, who falls of the ropes to the floor. He grabs Hawkins and attempts his finisher the TKO which gets stopped by Ryder who drop kicks Cobra to the floor. Recon runs and jumps as he kicks Ryder in the face, Cobra once again picks up Hawkins as Recon is chasing Ryder out the ring, Cobra puts him into the TKO position and lands it this time, Cobra pins Hawkins for a 3 count and gets it.

''They've won the match, what a great performance from the newcomers'' says Cole.

''I see a great future for this new rookie tag team, Revolution'' says Lawler.

As Recon runs into the ring Hawkins and Ryder walk off, as Revolution's music plays. Recon high fives Cobra and they walk off.

Backstage, Recon and Cobra are getting interviewed by Maria, ''How do feel about winning the match'' Maria says. ''It feels great getting into the ring and beating the crap out of jackasses'' says Recon. Rey walks behind Sean and lift's a piece of cardboard up while he's not looking which says

Sean Loves Maria. As Maria smiling points at the cardboard, Rey runs off, leaving the cardboard at Sean's feet. Sean picks it up and reads it, then says '' Urm, Urm Yea, I'll see you round'' as there in a silence. Recon walks off and see's Cobra talking to Kelly Kelly, Cobra runs and Recon runs after him shouting ''Rey your ass is mine, oh and did I mention I'm gonna kill you!''.

End of Part One


	3. Part Two

Backstage

Rey was messing with his gloves as he sat there waiting for his match against Ted Dibiase Jr

'hey newbie' as Dibiase and Cody Rhodes were facing Rey as they walked up to him Dibiase said 'I'm not going to lose to some one like you'. ' Rey saw Dibiases lips moving as he kept talking Rey sat there but couldn't hear because he had headphones in his ears and they where hidden by his hair '..got that'.

Rey shrugged 'what ever rich boy.....i wasn't listening' as he took out the headphones pushing Dibiase out the way and heading to the ring 'see you out there' as he ignored the angry look he was getting from Dibiase as Dibiase joined his partner.

'look I will be fine out there, stop bugging me just because you want more screen time' he said to Sean who was walking with him. 'what you talking about you stupid flat faced fish'.

'and anyway he has Rhodes as his manger you could win and then get a cheap shot' Rey just shrugs of Sean's reasons for wanting to be at ring side.

'go hang out with Maria I will be fine' as he just grins waiting for his own music ( blur – song 2 ) to start before running on to the ramp when WOO-HOO was on the music getting to the ring and jumping up and down grinning watching the top of the ramp and as he was watching as Dibiase and Rhodes walked down to there music Dibiase walking in the ring and staring down Rey who was just leaning on the robes looking relaxed as he took off his sun glasses.

In The Ring.

As the bell went Rey and Ted locked up, Rey ducking under a punch by dibiase and landing his own fist into dibiase ribs and then Rey sends his elbow in to Teds neck sending him face 1st into the ground, Rey then turned to stair down Cody who had jumped up on the edge of the ring Rey just daring him to try anything.

As his back was turned Ted got Rey in a cobra clutch going for his finisher but was stopped by Rey who quickly got out of it and irish wiped Ted into the corner and running in with a boot to Teds head.

Rey leaning on the ropes getting his breath break out of no where running and drop kicking Cody square in the face Cody falling and hitting the ground, Rey laughing as he turns back to Ted running in and dropping kicking him back into the corner and quickly setting up for his finisher OVERKILL hitting it and going for the pin '1...2...' the ref was pulled out by Randy Orton who had ran down to the ring and was now glaring at Rey as Orton climes in the ring Rey seeming annoyed pushing Orton 'face it Ted lost...i won you just' as Rey was RKO'd and he couldn't stop it.

Sean saw all this and came running to save his friend grabbing a chair and running as fast as he could to the ring.

Rey was now slowly getting to his knees not seeing Orton going to kick him in the head but lucky for Sean got there in time hitting Randy's leg with a chair. The ref called the bell for DQ. And Sean pulled Rey to his feet and then they both ran at Orton and double clotheslines him square in the neck . Sean ran over to the other side of the ring and Suicide dived out the ring and caught Rhodes.

As Sean ran to the ramp, Rey grabbed Orton and OVERKILL'd, then he and Sean left the ring to Sean's entrance music (white stripes icky thump).

Backstage

As Rey stumbled and felt out of it. Candice Michelle walked up and asked what was the matter with and Rey jumped to his feet 'yea fine, everythin' cool. As Candice walked off she said 'call me tonight' and she waved. Rey slouched back to the floor 'well that went well' he said smiling. Sean walked up to him and said 'told u needed my help'. As Maria and Dolph Ziggler walked past, as Sean grabbed a muffin and threw it off Dolph's head and Sean and Rey fell to the floor laughing, even Maria was laughing as Dolph walked off angrily. Rey and Sean high-fived. And they ended the show.


	4. Part Three

New OC cox I am bored....disclaimer I own nothing but the OC'S

Name: Dave Kray

Age: 27

finisher: spear, lifting side slam

appearance: bald, 6 ft 10, very muscular build, scar on chest, tribal mark on back, shorts/pants black, black elbow pads.

----

Part Three

General Managers Office

As Dolph Ziggler walked from one side of the wall to the other he annoyingly said 'Teddy I want a match with that newbie Sean Recon...and I want it tonight'. 'I hear you dog, but why do you want a match with him' said Teddy Long. 'I want the match because he threw a muffin at my head in front of Maria' Dolph still annoyed. 'It sounds childish to me, but if your sure...will you stop coming to me about Sean Recon and Rey Cobra if I let you' said Long, 'Yes I won't bother you again' Dolph now excited.

'you know what...I'll make it a No DQ match aswell to boost the Smackdown ratings.' said Long proud of himself 'I will tell Sean now and he will see you out there. ' Teddy, thank you' as Dolph walked out the door.

Ten Minutes Later In Teddy's Office

A knock at the and Sean walked through 'Teddy you wanted to see me' as Long stood up 'Yes, thanks for coming Sean, your match against Jamie Noble has been postponed and now you are going to face Dolph Ziggler instead because of the childish incident with the muffin' Sean smiled and said 'he is so stupid and it was a muffin for damn sake'.

'OK, Sean that's alright' said Long as he sat back down'. Sean walked to the door and said 'yea thanks, Teddy ...anything else or is that it' and Teddy smiled and said 'oh yea good look player it's a No DQ match' Sean laughed 'yes, its LADDER time'. As Sean ran out the room.

Backstage

As Sean was running down the corridor he bounced off of a new superstar called Dave Kray who had already had his debut match and won. Unluckily for Sean, Dave was around 6ft and also had a steaming hot pasti which had went over Dave's t-shirt and Sean said 'hey watch where your going , man'. As Sean walked off Dave's face filled with anger. Sean got to Rey and told him about the match with Ziggler. ' Isn't it great my first single match is a No DQ match, will you be out there?' Sean excited, 'yea sure, at least then I can use a chair'. As they both walked towards the entrance to Dolph Ziggler's music came on and he walked out.

In The Ring

As Sean's music was called he and Rey went out to the ring. As Sean climbed into the ring Dolph ran and did a clothesline while Sean wasn't looking and before the bell went. And then the bell went as Sean went to the floor, Sean was being kicked and then Sean grabbed Dolph's foot and pulled it. Sean got up as quick as he could and then ran and bounced off the ropes, then a diving elbow and then a Shawn Michaels style kick-up and then signalled the Dragon Tamer(neckbreaker) and Sean grabbed Dolph and pulled it off then walked over to were Rey was and said 'get the ladder'. As Rey pulled out a ladder from under the ring he put it in the ring and set it up, while Sean grabbed a table and put it in the ring and then set it up. Rey grabbed Dolph and then pulled off his signature TKO and Dolph's head crashed against the mat, as Sean began to climb the ladder Rey positioned Dolph on the table. As Sean got to the top of the ladder he turned round and jumped into the Suicida(moonsault off top turnbuckle), Sean went straight on top off Dolph through the table. Sean pinned Dolph, as the ref said '1...2...3', Sean was picked up by Rey and they celebrated. Then all of a sudden a superstars music played and the new superstar Dave Kray walked to the ring. As he got to the ring he slided in and got up and then ran at Rey and speared him, he picked up Sean and did a Lifted Side Slam, as Sean crashed to the floor Dave walked off back out. As Sean rolled out of the ring he slammed to the floor in which he got help from JR, Jerry Lawler and even Lilian Garcia as Rey got up he called for medical. As they got carried away from the ring, the show ended for the weeks coverage.


End file.
